


Learn Your Place

by Merlicious, NoPantsSaturday



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, The Superior does not like it when you talk back, Xigbar is in it but only mentioned by name, but you're probably gonna do it again anyway because hot damn, idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlicious/pseuds/Merlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsSaturday/pseuds/NoPantsSaturday
Summary: The Superior doesn't like it when you contradict him during important meetings.





	Learn Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was another long overdue request on my imagine blog that kind of went off the rails. We hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> A special thanks to NoPantsSaturday for her smut-writing!

The two of you don’t happen to argue often, but when you do, it’s usually a drag-out, knock-down fight where someone is probably going to end up injured or bruised. You get passionate easily and Xemnas is stern and unyielding, so it’s literally you as an unstoppable force trying to move Xemnas, the immovable object.

Usually, you manage to hold your tongue when he does something you don’t like, especially around the other organization members. He doesn’t like it when his authority is questioned and you trust him enough not to question him on certain decisions, but… sometimes you just can’t keep your mouth shut because he’s being so damn stupid and -

In retrospect, you really shouldn’t have called him out or corrected him right in the middle of a meeting with everyone having a front row seat to the action, but you couldn’t resist. There was something about his tone, about the way he carelessly agreed to something that would certainly be a suicide mission for those involved, and you just couldn’t stop yourself from saying that it was an extremely bad idea.

You really don’t remember the finer points of your public argument, but you do remember the dangerous flash behind his eyes and the small clench of his jaw that said he was certainly not pleased. He was calm, absolutely calm throughout the rest of the meeting, but you could feel his eyes occasionally burning holes into the side of your head.

The door to your bedroom slammed against the wall, sounding almost like a bomb had gone off in the silent room. His cloak whipped around near his calves and outraged sparks were practically flowing off of him in waves. It felt as if the room shook when he shut the door behind him. “I suppose you think that you’re particularly intelligent.”

You barely even flinched when he strode into the room because you had been expecting him. You didn’t even bother to turn your gaze to him, continuing to brush through your damp, knotted hair as he hovered somewhere behind you. “You know, most people knock before entering someone else’s room.”

“I am certainly not most people,” he said with a sneer. “I am the Superior. Your Superior.”

You hated it when he pulled rank on you, and the way he looked down on you just made your insides boil. It made you feel like less of his equal and more like you were just another pawn to him. In some ways, you suppose that you were just a pawn, but you weren’t quite sure if you felt more hurt or resigned to that fact. In a rush of emotion, you jumped to your feet from where you were sitting and walked up to Xemnas, staring into his deep amber eyes.

You could feel the fire spark in your gaze as you studied him, unflinchingly. “Tell me,” you said, looking up with a blank, bored look on your face. “Since you’re so determined to assert your dominance, would you like me to bow down and kiss your ass?”

Something dangerous sparked behind his eyes, something that made chills start at the base of your spine and moved all the way up your body. It was as if the air in the room changed entirely. What was once an air filled with anger and frustration quickly turned to one of a tension of a different variety. It was terrifying, but his stare also pierced you in a way you couldn’t quite place. Xemnas reached a hand up to the back of your neck and with one swift movement, forced you to your knees in front of him.

The hand on your neck then slid upwards, winding itself into the locks of your hair before gripping it tightly with a swift tug, pulling your head back. You let out a soft gasp in surprise and Xemnas bent down to you, dragged his lips up against your neck to your sensitive ear and whispered, each word dripping with lust, “No, but I think I would like you on your knees.”

The words traveled through your body like lightning straight to your gut. When Xemnas spoke like that, it made your whole body weak. You wanted to be mad, you wanted to argue, but when you tried to speak, all that came from your lips was a weak moan. He had you and he knew it. You felt him grin against the tender flesh of your neck before he dragged his teeth along your skin, earning another shudder from you, and taking your earlobe between his teeth.

“It’s time for you to be punished for your behavior today,” he whispered, his voice like deep, rich, liquid chocolate. Your breath was shaky. He was toying with you and you wanted more, but before he could provide it, he pulled away, standing again at his full height and leaving you at eye-level to the growing bulge under his coat.

You knew your task before he even said a word. You leaned forward slowly and undid the closures of his pants before pulling them down enough to expose his already hard cock, precum leaking from the tip, and earning a groan from the superior. You quickly lick the tip of his hardened length, lapping up his juices before pulling away, and causing Xemnas to let out another noise of satisfaction. Or was it frustration? Hmmm Interesting. That frustration gave you a brilliant idea.

With a sudden burst of confidence, and a cocky grin, you move in again, mouth agape, as if you were about to swallow him whole, but as the superior leaned his head back and closed his eyes in anticipation, you stop and merely place a kiss on the tip of his cock before kissing down his length. Slowly. Xemnas let out another frustrated grumble and you can’t help but grin. “What is it, my love?” you ask, smirking at him from your position on your knees with just a hint of pride. “Is there something that you need?”

“Hmm… Cheeky,” the Superior replied, bemused, as he brought a hand down to the side of your face and gently caressed your cheek. Not the reaction you expected. But quickly the hand to your cheek slid upwards and tangled itself in your hair and tugged you upwards, causing you to rise to your feet and to let out a loud groan. The hand tangled in your hair then moved to the back of your head and eased you close enough to his body so that he could snake his free hand around your waist and pull you into a rough embrace and crashed his lips into yours. The kiss was messy; demanding.

When he finally let you pull away you were breathless, and before you could make another move, both of his hands were harshly gripped at your waist as the Superior swiftly lifted you and threw you over his shoulder. He only took a few steps before throwing you down on the bed with a harsh thump.

You weren’t in the mood to waste time and it appeared that neither was he. Before he could make another move, you grabbed him by the shoulders and used as much strength as you could muster to swing him around, slamming him down onto the mattress so that you hovered above him, smiling triumphantly. “You’re being too slow.” But upon looking down at your lover, you could see that this was clearly not a game. your victory was short lived as the Superior quickly hooked his legs around your own and reversed your positions once more.

Yet he didn’t stop there. “Since you don’t seem to want to behave yourself,” he muttered. “I’ll make you behave.” You resisted the urge to squeak in surprise when he forcibly flipped you onto your belly, using his nearly impossible strength to lock his fingertips around your two wrists and hold them above your head. You swung your head around, hair flopping into your face, as you tried to catch a glimpse of him and ask him what, exactly, he thought he was doing, but he stayed nearly out of sight.

You could only see a partial view of his abdomen and a growing shadow as he leaned forward to whisper in your ear. “I think that it is far past time for you to learn a little something about respect, my pet. And that you learn acting out like this under me will not be tolerated.”

You blew a bit of hair out of your mouth and squirmed, trying to see how much room you had to maneuver your body into a more pleasurable position. You sighed, shifting backwards against him pointedly. “Seems like being under you isn’t exactly the problem here, is it, Darling?” you cooed, your sarcastic tone taunting him further.

He grabbed a chunk of your hair and forced your head down into the pillow, leaving you just a small amount of room to breathe. As you squirmed, he leaned down again, and whispered against your ear. “You speak out again, I will make you regret ever trifling with the likes of me.” He was grinning, you could feel it. It was a grin of assured victory; one that made the anger from before start to bubble in the pit of your chest. He was such a bastard. Without another word, he pulled your open coat off you from behind with his free hand. “Though I have to wonder… what is it that could have encouraged you to be so brazen?”

You muttered something less than kind, but your words were muffled into the pillow. He allowed you to lift your head so he could hear you speak, and you said the one sentence he would never want to hear from you. “I’ve been taking lessons from Xigbar. You know, just some one-on-one alone time kind of lessons,” you smirk.

There was a stony pause as he took in the double entendre and a sound almost like a growl escaped from within his chest. Without warning, the flat of his palm slammed down directly into your ass, echoing a loud smack around the room. You yelped, instinctively flinching away from him in surprise, but he held you firmly in place. The stinging pain lingers on your rear as the man above you lifted his hand again.

“Say that again. I dare you,” he snarled. It hurt him to know you were spending any time at all with the mischievous Xigbar. Xemnas didn’t trust him, and you knew it was one of the few buttons he had.

So, naturally, you spoke again. “I. Learned It. From. Xigbar.” You repeated, making sure to enunciate every syllable as you spoke. But as soon as you finished the last word, the Superior’s hand came down to your rump again, this hit harder than the first.

“Wrong Answer,” he stated, cooly. Before you could respond, you felt your body being manhandled, flipped over as Xemnas pushed your back into the bed with a hand at your collarbone. He put a weight into your chest before it slowly moved its way up your neck, fingers trailing up the muscles and tendons under your skin. He did not block your airflow but still gave himself a firm hold on your throat. Using the leverage at your neck, the Xemnas tilted your head up to face him and leaned in until his lips were inches from your own, the anger in his amber eyes piercing through you.

“Do you think saying such trivial things will upset me? You are nothing to me. A plaything. Do you understand?” He growled, never looking away from your eyes. He was saying these things to upset you, but you knew better.

“Oh is that so?” you smirked, locking your eyes with his and refusing to pull away. “If that’s the case and I do mean nothing to you... Then why do you get so upset when I say that I have been spending time alone with another man, hmm?” you taunt him, refusing to submit.

“Enough!” He snarled, closing his eyes and crashing his lips into yours. “You are mine. That is all you needn’t concern yourself with. And I am going to remind you of exactly who you belong to.”

He reached down to your bedside table and opened the top drawer, before pulling out a long black piece of fabric and after reaching up, tied your wrists together and to the bedpost. “There. Much better,” he grinned in a way that almost seemed cruel. You squirmed in your restraints, but to no avail. The son of a bitch knew how to tie a knot.

He placed his hands on the tied piece of fabric and slowly trailed one down each of your arms, down your neck, and chest, his fingertips lightly trailing down your body until he reached the hem of your pants. With deft precision, he quickly undid the top buttons of your black pants and pulled down, allowing them to drop on the floor and leaving you only in your t shirt and panties. Coming back up again, the Superior hooked a finger beneath the waistband of your underwear and yanked them down as well, exposing you to him.

“Mmmm...” Xemnas hummed in approval as he returned again, his hands coming up to your waist before snaking under your shirt and bra to roughly fondle the flesh beneath them. His hands were coarse and covered in calluses, leaving goosebumps along your skin.

You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of a reaction from you, but as his thumb grazed over your pert nipple for just a second, the small motion was enough for you to let out a soft gasp. As soon as the sound leaves your lips, you take in a quick breath, almost wishing that you could take it back. But of course, he heard you. The sickening expression that was on his face was enough to tell. In that moment you wished you could just slap the grin off his face.

“Hm? What was that? A reaction to this perhaps?” As he spoke, he swiped the pad of his thumb over your nipple again, slower this time, which caused you to gasp again against your own desires to stay quiet. The superior then took this gasp as an opportunity, and continued the motion of his thumb in small circles, and with each swipe you could feel your growing arousal. His hand retreated sooner than you expected and you let out a small sound of irritation as repositioned himself, placed a hand on each of your thighs, and spread them open with minimal effort.

“That is enough of the games…” He purred, gleaming up at your from between your legs.

“This doesn’t seem like much of a punishment,” you sneered sarcastically. As you spoke, a nip to your inner thigh from Xemnas causes you to let out a yelp in surprise.

“Oh you’ll see.” is all he said before diving in between your wet folds, his lips and tongue caressing you in ways that made you unable to hold back the moans any longer. He was smooth, his tongue moved in ways your body couldn’t even imagine, at a quickening pace. It wasn’t long before you could feel the coil of pressure building somewhere in your lower abdomen. Another low groan escaped your lips before you could bite it back, hands straining in an attempt to free themselves of their restraints, eager to touch his skin, claw at his back, or wind your fingers through his hair.your loins.

The tight coil inside of you quickly burst as you felt the intensity of your orgasm overtake you, but you didn’t have time to enjoy the sensation for as soon as you came, Xemnas went right back in, sucking and moving at the same high pace as he had before. You let out a groan as he continued his ministrations and your insanely sensitive nerves brought you to a second peak much sooner than you expected.

“I -” You gasped out as you get close to your second orgasm. “S-Stop… No more...” But as you plead, the man simply chuckled and returned again, an air of smugness seeping from your every pore as you arched your back against him, feet digging into the mattress. Again you groan out, the sensitive endings screaming out in a mix of pain and pleasure. You can’t take it. Not another. No. “Please!… Pl-pL -” You cry out as he goes in again, taunting your flesh at the threat of another orgasm so soon. But as soon as the word leaves your lips, he stops, and slowly rose from between your thighs with a smirk.

“There… now that wasn’t so hard to ask, was it?” He cooed, wiping his face clean with the back of his forearm before getting closer to you, giving you the first opportunity to see his fully nude body. He made you so angry, and the fact that he looked so composed infuriated you to no end. “I think you can receive a small reward now. For being good and learning your lesson…”

You look up at him, still laying out on the bed, shaking, and tied to the posts. You wanted to say something back, Something to get that sickening smirk off of his face, but when you tried to speak, words wouldn’t come. You could barely move; you could barely think. Despite your exhaustion, as he moved to cover your body with his own, you knew that he wasn’t even close to being done with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at imagine-organization-xiii on tumblr - or find me at queen-narcissa-malfoy for my main blog!
> 
> You can find Sam at NoPantsSaturday on tumblr, too!


End file.
